Everything Change
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Une explication s'impose... décidément ils n'y arrivent pas mais cette fois ce n'est pas leurs faute ! Ils sont prient par surprise par des personnes qu'ils n'auraient pas imaginer retrouvé ici. inspiré très vite fait de la promo du 4x23. Action et romance :


**Coucou ! :) Voici le second os que j'ai écrit :) pour celui ci de l'action. je l'es écrit après avoir vu la promo du 4x23 ( os écrit il y a longtemps, c'est pourquoi je n'avais vu que la promo du 4x23 et pas l'épisode.) cette os met venu quand j'avais vu Beckett sur le toit d'un immeuble :) bref enjoy ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

**everything changes**

**Tout change**

**Pov de Castle:**

Nous étions sur le toit d'un immeuble rien qu'elle et moi et cette fois tout allait peut-être changer. L'air faisait danser ses cheveux tout en douceur et elle regardait au loin pensive. Je la voyais, elle avait peur, peur que ce que nous allions nous dire change tout pour toujours et à jamais. Peur qu'elle ne puisse jamais revenir sur sa décision si plus tard elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait franchit le pas trop rapidement. Je la laissais réfléchir, pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa décision, je réfléchissais moi aussi, et si jamais elle refoulait son amour pour moi comme le jour ou elle disait ne se souvenir de rien.

Le fait qu'elle se souvienne de tout et qu'elle ne me l'avait jamais dit me faisait mal, au début je pensais qu'elle ne m'aimais pas mais finalement peut-être que si. Nous avions réussi à nous expliquer, j'avais longuement hésité, si elle ne m'avait pas demander à la fin d'une enquête éprouvante " Pourquoi tu t'éloigne Rick?" Je crois que je serait partis peut de temps après. Quelques secondes après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, J'avais eu mal, mon ventre me serrait et je comprenais qu'une explication s'imposait. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas juste mais je ne devait pas en faire de même en la laissant dans l'ignorance de mon comportement inhabituel. Je m'étais retourné et elle me regardais avec un regard triste en recherche de réponse, elle c'était approchée de moi et m'avait dit "Rick, tu t'éloigne de moi et je veux savoir pourquoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fais?" A ce moment la quand je la voyais faire l'innocente je m'étais énervé et j'avais crié dans le commissariat devant des tête aussi surprise que Kate " Tu te souviens de tout! Et tu ne ma rien dit!"

J'étais trop énervé pour parler normalement, alors j'avais préféré fuir en m'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur. Esposito m'avait dit plus tard, qu'après ma réponse Kate n'avait pas hésité une seul seconde et s'était précipité dans les escaliers de secours pour me chercher et s'expliquer. Je l'avais en effet retrouver en bas, j'étais près à sortir quand elle m'appelais, je n'avais eu aucune envie de me retourner, mais à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait mon nom j'avais envie de me retourner. Elle m'attrapait finalement le bras en me disant " Tu es en colère je comprend et si tu veux partir je comprend aussi seulement tout n'est pas rose dans la vie il ne suffit pas qu'une des deux personnes dise " je t'aime" pour faire avancé les choses, une relation se construit à deux, quand les deux sont prêt! Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses mais je crois que tu as mal comprend, si je t'ai mentie c'est simplement parce que je n'étais pas prête. Je n'aurais pas du te mentir c'est vrai mais essaye juste de te mettre à ma place, je venais de me faire tirer dessus, tout était embrouillés dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir clairement alors j'ai préféré te mentir, je m'étais promis d'y repenser sérieusement mais je ne l'ai pas fait Castle. Je suis lâche, j'ai peur que cela change notre relation!"

J'étais rester sans voix à l'écouter, je commençait même à m'en vouloir. Je l'avais vu repartir en direction de l'ascenseur, je n'avais rien réussi à faire, je me posais plein de questions en même temps. Mais si je ne voulais pas la perdre il fallait qu'on parle! Je n'avais réussi qu'a articuler " à demain" Et je crois qu'elle semblait heureuse que j'ai prononcer ces deux mots.

Le lendemain tout changeait mais pas forcément dans la direction approprié, l'affaire sur le meurtre de sa mère avait resurgit une fois encore, une fois de trop. Il était quasiment impossible de parler de ce dont je voulais parler, elle était plonger corps et âme dans l'enquête et personne ne pouvait l'en sortir pour l'instant. Elle était à la recherche de deux suspects qui étaient pour l'instant introuvable, ils se cachaient. J'avais par miracle réussit à essayer de lui parler car l'enquête était disons " calme" car les suspects étaient toujours en libertés. Je l'avait amené sur le toit d'un immeuble pour que nous soyons tranquille.

Je revenais soudan à la réalité après m'être plongé dans le passé. Kate se tourna vers moi et me prenait la main en me souriant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant me regarder avec intensité. Elle commençait sa phrase " Castle, je..." quand soudan un coup de feu retentit. Nous nous baissions car la balle s'était écraser dans le mur juste derrière nous, elle nous avait frôler de très près. Je n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir que Beckett m'avait prit par le main et tiré jusqu'à un endroit hors de danger.

Kate semblait anxieuse elle regardait à droite à gauche en cherchant d'où provenait le coup de feu. J'allais demander se qui se passait quand elle mit sa main sur ma bouche " chut!" Je commençait moi aussi à regarder de tout les côtés, nous étions cacher derrière une sorte de cheminé. Je regardais à gauche puis à...non mon regard restait fixé sur la gauche ou plutôt sur la personne qui se trouvait à ma gauche.

- Levez vous et bouger plus! Toi pose ton arme! Criais l'homme qui ne semblait pas patient.

Kate était énervé mais elle posait quand même son arme au sol et levait les mains. Un autre arrivait ils étaient désormais deux.

- Toi avec moi! Dit-il en direction de Beckett. Et toi avec lui. Je me dirigeais vers l'homme que je devais suivre tout en regardant Kate dans les yeux, je ne savais pas qui il était mais soudan j'eu un flash back " les deux suspects en liberté, Gordgio était décris comme gros colosse avec un tatouage bizarre sur le bras et Bletchi avait un petite tête et une cicatrice sur la joue" Je me trouvais avec Bletchi et Kate avec Gordgio.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? demanda Beckett en essayent de se libéré de l'emprise du colosse.

- Je résous les problème! Bon maintenant au boulot!

Mais de quoi parlait-il. Soudan je comprenais, ils allaient nous tuer! Je commencerais à me débattre de toute mes forces mais il repointait son arme tout près de ma tête ce qui me faisait me calmer.

- Libéré nous! Criais-je en espèrent que d'autre personne nous entende.

Gordgio se dirigeait vers le vide avec Beckett, il la laissait devant lui en la pointant avec son arme.

- Prête pour le grand saut? Dit-il en ricanant! Je lui aurait fait bouffer son arme à ce salopard.

- Stop! Arrêté! Je criais de toute mes forces. Avec mes dernière force je me libérais de l'emprise de Bletchi et courait vers Kate pour l'aider. Gordgio se retournait en pointant son arme vers moi, Kate en profitait pour lui assener un coup dans le ventre et essayer de s'emparer de son arme, quand à moi j'assenais un coup à Bletchi, j'avais réussis à l'assommer. Je voulais aller aider Kate quand...l'arme du colosse tomba. Il poussa violement Kate en arrière et attrapa son arme. Kate dérapa et tomba à genoux elle était à un centimètre du vide.

- Bye, bye!

Il la poussa et elle tomba...

-Kate! Criais-je en courant vers le vide. Le colosse me stoppa, je me débattais comme je pouvais mais il me donnais un grand coup dans le ventre suivit d'un coup de coude dans la tête, je tombais à genoux.

- tu va la rejoindre!

Tout se passait trop vite, tout allait trop vite! Kate...! Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues, j'avais l'impression que ma vie défilait, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que je meurs, je n'aurais pas à vivre sans Kate... Ma respiration était saccadée. Je fermais les yeux et attendais mon heure!

- Bye, bye Castle!

Un coup de feu retentit! Mais je n'avais mal nul part. Je relevais la tête et je la voyais!

- Kate! Elle me souriait. Le colosse se tortillait de douleur à terre, Bletchi était dans les vape et Esposito et Ryan arrivaient. Kate s'approchait de moi et me prenait la main. Comment es tu remontée?

- Je me suis agrippée à la paroi et je suis remontée ensuite. Me dit-elle

- J'air eu si peur tu ne peux même pas imaginer! Dis-je en en gardant mon regard fixé sur elle.

- Castle, je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase... Je suis prête! Elle me souriait puis nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Je t'aime! Me dit-elle en me ré embrassant. Sous les yeux ébahie d'Esposito et Ryan nous partagions un baiser passionnel.

- Tout peux changer Kate, en bien comme en mal! C'est à toi de choisir!

- Je choisis en bien!


End file.
